Noche en el Taller
by MasasinMaze
Summary: Nadie nunca sabría que ellos estaban allí, solos en un taller en la noche con deseos lujuriosos por el otro, nadie lo sabría pues el sonido ensordecedor de la música encubría los gemidos y gruñidos provenientes del taller del curso de apoyo donde esos dos adolescentes se complacían mutuamente, nadie sabría lo que sucedió aquella noche en taller salvo ellos dos. Alerta: Lemon


_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a otro One-Shot de BNHA. De una vez debo notificar que este capítulo en su mayoría es Lemom, no es de las usuales historias melosas y románticas que acostumbro por lo cual se recomienda discreción, ya tocara otro One Shot donde me centre en Mei de forma romántica así como se ha hecho con las demás chicas. Dejando eso de lado comencemos de una vez… Go.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **One Shot: Noche en el Taller**_

Los alumnos de tercer año de todos los cursos se pusieron de acuerdo en cooperar para pedirle a Yuuei el uso del gimnasio para realizar una gran fiesta de disfraces, a lo cual con mucho esfuerzo a insistencia terminó por ser aceptado y con trabajo duro todos habían preparado lo que sería el lugar de su festejo.

La música estaba a todo volumen, todos se comunicaban entre gritos para hacerse escuchar, muchos bailaban en el centro con alguna pareja o en solitario disfrutando de la diversión, otros estaban cerca de los aperitivos para conversar jovialmente con otros y por ultimo estaba Aizawa, Midnight y Vlad King hablando entre si mientras vigilaban a los jóvenes con hormonas alborotadas para que no hicieran ninguna tontería.

Pero ellos y todos los demás alumnos ignoraban la ausencia de dos jóvenes en el lugar.

Los pasillos de Yuuei estaban con las luces apagadas y en conjunto con la noche hacia que casi no se pudiera vislumbrar nada en la bruma de la oscuridad que acontecía en la academia. Pero una sola aula estaba con las luces encendidas y de ella se escuchaban distintos sonidos que si se escuchaban más de cerca se podían identificar como sutiles gemidos y respiraciones.

Era el taller del curso de soporte, el cual en estos momentos era escenario pasional para los dos jóvenes que se encontraban besándose con deseo mientras exploraban el cuerpo del otro sintiendo la calentura del ambiente es ascenso a medida que avanzaban en el cuerpo del otro.

Nadie ni en sus sueños más locos hubieran pensado que los jóvenes hormonales autores de esos sonidos eran Mei Hatsume e Izuku Midoriya, los cuales estaban apoyados contra la puerta del taller siendo Mei la que estaba apoyada sobre Izuku que exploraba su cuerpo sin vacilaciones mientras ambos compartian un apasionado beso

Mei al separase del beso soltó un leve gemido al sentir la mano de su amante en su trasero apretándoselo con firmeza y comenzar a manoseárselo en círculos, provocando que ella se estremeciera excitándose ante el toque de su acompañante.

Izuku con un aura audaz y atrevida procedió a tomarla del mentón para mirarla a los ojos y luego atacar con un beso más agresivo que el anterior para proceder a usar su lengua para grata sorpresa de la pelirosa que como pudo trató de igualar el ritmo pero no era suficiente.

Mei se dejaba llenar por esa sensación de gozo que crecía en su cuerpo a medida que iban cada vez más lejos en su encuentro carnal. Los besos y los leves mordiscos en su cuello y orejas eran condenadamente excitantes y las continuas caricias en su trasero y pechos solo causaban que los gemidos salieran en cantidad de sus labios.

Sonrió complacida al ver la situación en la cual se encontraba. Hace unos días le había propuesto al chico que probaran a vestirse del disfraz del otro, por lo cual ella se disfrazaría de fantasma mientras que él de mecánico, a lo cual Izuku aceptó viéndolo divertido.

Una vez se lo encontró en la fiesta se quedó boquiabierta al igual que varias en el lugar, pues el disfraz le quedaba de una manera tan sexy y provocativa que hasta la misma Midnight se estremeció al ver al joven y formado peliverde que lucía una figura para envidiar.

Mei no despegó su vista de él en ningún momento y por reflejo comenzó a frotar sus muslos ante la creciente picazón que sentía en su intimidad. Al final no aguantó más y se acercó bruscamente a él para proponerle beber un poco de ponche a lo cual él aceptó ignorante de lo que le iba a suceder.

La chica discretamente había colocado una sustancia en su bebida y se la dio a él que luego de bebérsela completa se comenzó a notar algo extraño. Su mirada inocente se vio cambiada por unos ojos intensos y seductores a la vez que el aura alrededor de él se había vuelto más caliente, lo cual pudo percibir Mei al ver como él le miraba como un depredador a su presa.

Sin preguntar el peliverde tomó a Mei de la mano para llevársela discretamente del gimnasio sin ser vistos hasta que llegaron al taller del curso de apoyo donde se adentraron y él cerró la puerta con seguro para no ser interrumpidos por nadie.

Mei sonreía satisfecha por el efecto del afrodisíaco que le dio y sin más se lanzó sobre Izuku para ser besada por él que la acercó más al poner sus manos sobre su cadera. Duraron un par de minutos hasta que se separaron buscando oxigeno mientras dejaban una hebra de saliva de sus labios y el aire caliente de sus bocas chocaban contra el rostro del otro.

Sus cabelleras desordenadas y las miradas llenas de deseo en ambos jóvenes los encendieron aún más para luego comenzar a desvestirse el uno al otro, siendo Mei la primera en quitarle la camisa a él sin quitarle las gafas de trabajo para luego quedarse contemplando el trabajado y perfecto físico de su amante.

Izuku no se quedó atrás y la comenzó a desvestir de sus prendas dejando ver su suave piel y su sexy cuerpo que más de una vez había protagonizado sus sueños más pervertidos. Sus grandes pechos estaban a su completo deleite visual con sus dos rozados pezones como la punta del pastel, ella solo conservaba sus bragas y su espalda era cubierta por el traje de fantasma que Izuku sostenía para mantenerla a ella cerca de él.

De esa forma habían llegado al momento actual en el cual Izuku con leves mordiscos y besos en su cuello y clavícula la hacía ceder ante el placer mientras que ella acariciaba detalladamente el abdomen marcado del chico, causando que este gruñera roncamente para aumentar la intensidad de sus caricias sobre ella.

No había palabras entre ambos, solo instinto carnal y deseo sexual el uno por el otro que los guiaba de la mano para indicarles el punto exacto en el cual podían complacer a su pareja. En ese momento no había nada prohibido, no había ningún lugar intocable, podían llegar hasta donde quisieran y nadie se enteraría, eran solo ellos sin restricciones, y eso solo causaba que al final decidieran seguir el camino de la lujuria.

Izuku sin preguntar levantó a Mei de sus muslos para cargarla mientras la besaba y ella por su parte le rodeó con sus piernas y cruzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para mantenerse en el continuó intercambio de saliva entre ambos al estar a la misma altura.

El chico la apoyó contra la pared sin dejar de cargarla para comenzar a besar su cuello mientras que ella soltaba hermosos gemidos que solo alentaban más al chico que extasiado comenzó a acariciar lentamente la espalda de ella.

Mei se sentía en el paraíso y comenzaba a ahogar sus ataduras morales en deseo de más placer aun. Su interior estaba en llamas y la necesidad de atender su intimidad era cada vez más intensa hasta el punto en que de sus labios escapaban suplicas de avanzar aún más.

Izuku procedió a acercarla a un gran escritorio donde habían varias piezas mecánicas y sin dudar las tiró todas con un brazo para dejar la superficie libre y colocar a su chica encima, de modo que ella se recostó sobre el escritorio mientras que Izuku se subía sobre Mei para asaltar sus labios con anhelo.

Ella guío las manos de Izuku hacia sus grades senos para que él comenzara a estrujarlos y apretarlos sintiendo su suavidad y consistencia a la vez que sus dedos se hundían en ellos provocando gemidos más sonoros por parte de Mei que se comenzó a humedecer más allí abajo.

Izuku llevaba el dominio en el coito centrándose en complacer más a su pareja que así mismo que solo se contentaba con escuchar los provocativos sonidos que la chica liberaba cuando trataba de decir su nombre con tono entrecortado.

Mientras que él comenzaba a morder sus pezones, Mei comenzó a frotar sus muslos para intentar complacerse mientras que movía una mano a la entre pierna de Izuku para comenzar a frotar el gran bulto que estaba en su pantalón. De ese modo perduraron en continua estimulación mutua mientras sentían ansias de más placer y sus lados razonables quedaban en el olvido.

Mei con algo de vergüenza le pidió a Izuku que le quitara sus bragas y este obedeció para delicada y lentamente bajar la tela entre las seductoras y esbeltas piernas de ella. Una vez libre de prendas, ella abrió un poco sus piernas para mostrarle su intimidad al peliverde que la observó atentamente para luego acercar su cara y comenzar a darle un trabajo oral a Mei que arqueó un poco la espalda ante eso.

Ella cerraba los ojos con fuerza sintiendo continuas descargas eléctricas recorrer su cuerpo llenándola de inmensa satisfacción y placer que la cegaba y le hacía desear más, por lo cual posó sus manos en la cabeza de su amante y cruzó sus dedos entre las hebras de sus rizos verdes para juntarlo más a él contra su entrepierna para complacerse.

Sintió la caliente lengua de Izuku insertarse en su interior para comenzar a tocar distintos puntos extremadamente sensibles que la hacían volverse loca con sonoros gemidos con tono lujurioso que al final iban en ascenso a medida que sentía que llegaba al orgasmo.

No duró mucho más y luego de unos minutos se vino liberando sus fluidos sobre la cara del chico mientras arqueaba la espalda y sacaba la lengua. El chico tragó todo lo posible el néctar de ella para luego despegar su rostro de su entrepierna para apreciar el trabajo que había hecho.

De cualquier forma él no estaba satisfecho y la gran mayoría de su mente le pedía y suplicaba a gritos el tomar a su pareja de una jodida vez, pero una pequeña parte de su mente se mantenía resistiendo la tentación por consideración a Mei que al verlo leyó su mente y sonrió enternecida.

Le miró sutilmente y con un leve asentimiento extendió sus manos hacia él esperándole para ambos volverse uno. Izuku no la hizo esperar y se bajó el pantalón mostrando su miembro para acercarse a ella y ubicarlo en su sexo preparado para comenzar.

Mei tuvo que apretar los dientes con fuerza y taparse la boca con ambas manos al sentir la potente estocada de su amante que sin vacilaciones había llegado hasta su útero destruyendo su himen en el proceso. Luego de eso las embestidas siguientes no se tardaron en llegar y la sensación de dolor de la chica se vio reemplazado por un mar de placer y pasión que compartía con el chico que soltaba gruñidos ante la sensación del interior de Mei.

Ambos cuerpos sudaban ante cada movimiento, el olor del sudor y las feromonas inundaban el taller completamente dándole el aire a sexo que se complementaba con los rechinidos del escritorio, los gemidos de Mei y los gruñidos de Izuku.

Dentro del lugar eran audibles las voces de ambos clamando los nombres del otro con anhelo mientras que el movimiento de sus caderas chocando se volvía más errático y veloz, faltaba poco para que ambos alcanzaran el clímax.

El chico juntó su cuerpo al de ella sin detenerse y aumentando el ritmo sintiendo las uñas de la pelirosa clavarse en su espalda con fuerza mientras su cuerpo se apretaba y se contraía causando que finalmente ambos llegaran en sincronía al orgasmo, siendo el chico quien deposito su semilla dentro de ella mientras que Mei se sentía en el nirvana y pensaba que se iba a volver loca ante esta que era su nueva actividad favorita.

No se detuvieron allí pues Izuku la hizo darse vuelta para revelar su jugoso trasero para plantar sus manos sobre este y comenzar a embestir con fuerza el sexo de ella, la cual aun estando sensible gimió con más fuerza liberando aún más fluidos de su húmeda intimidad que era continuamente asaltada sin piedad por su hombre.

Se recostó del escritorio volviéndose adicta a la sensación de ser penetrada y con eso impulsaba sus caderas hacia atrás para aumentar la profundidad de las estocadas de Izuku que apretó los dientes al sentir como el interior de ella se volvía aún más apretado.

Duraron así un tiempo más hasta que nuevamente llegaron al orgasmo, pero el coito estaba lejos de terminar para Mei que luego sintió como Izuku reanudaba el movimiento esta vez jalando su cabello mientras comenzaba a nalguearla, la cual para sorpresa de ella se sentía muy bien y no tardó mucho en acostumbrarse y luego volverse fanática a la sensación.

Era increíble que nadie los haya escuchado durante su unión carnal y pasional, pues Mei ya no suprimía sus gemidos que escapaban a todo volumen y cualquiera diría que podían escucharse en todo lo ancho y largo de la academia, en ese caso la música de la fiesta de disfraces hacía bien su trabajo.

El libido de ambos estaba sobrepasando cualquier escala establecida y cada uno decía el nombre del otro con demencia y deseo sintiendo como su sincronía les hacía sentirse más unidos hasta sentirse como uno solo.

Izuku hasta procedió a utilizar el 5% del One For All durante el coito provocando un desenlace de brutalidad e intensidad que duplicaba el placer el doble de antes y con eso ambos jóvenes exploraron distintas poses en todo el taller de apoyo destruyendo las cosas que estaban en su camino.

Una hora después estaban Izuku y Mei acostados sobre el gran escritorio del taller mientras que a su alrededor se encontraba un verdadero desastre que bien podría atribuirse o relacionarse con una explosión causada por uno de los inventos de Mei.

Ambos estaban completamente agotados y jadeantes ante su muy intenso encuentro sexual, habían sido poseídos por el deseo y no cedieron hasta por fin quedar sin fuerzas en absoluto para continuar.

Sus cuerpos estaban sudados y miraban al techo del taller mientras que Mei estaba abrazada del peliverde utilizando un brazo como almohada mientras que Izuku había puesto el traje de fantasma como sabana para ambos cubrirse en lo que recuperaban el aliento.

Los efectos del afrodisíaco habían perdido efecto luego de la primera eyaculación y por lo tanto fue por voluntad propia que el chico había continuado con la sesión pasional con Mei.

No estaba arrepentido pero ahora en su mente viajaban dudas sobre lo que haría por arreglar el taller del curso de apoyo además en lo que haría en caso de que Mei quedara embarazada, pues sería un milagro que no fuera así con la cantidad de veces que se vino dentro de ella.

Mei sonrió divertida al ver lo nervioso y angustiado que estaba su pareja, pues no sabía que ella estaba preparada con anticonceptivos y además no estaba en sus días, por lo cual no habría riesgo alguno pero se lo diría más tarde.

Luego con una mano en su mejilla ella le obligó a verle a los ojos para darle una reluciente sonrisa mostrando su dentadura para luego darle un amoroso beso sin lujuria, al cual Izuku respondió de la misma manera con más tranquilidad y cariño.

Ya se las arreglarían juntos si algo sucedía, cualquier cosa se tenían el uno al otro luego de esa noche en taller, noche de la cual del placer nació el amor entre ambos.

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. Sencillamente no hay mucho que comentar, no puse ningún dialogo durante el cap por una razón, y es que me favoreció narrar sensaciones en vez de la interacción entre ambos ya que es solo sexo, si hubiera puesto diálogos hubiera sido más romántico y por lo menos en este cap no tengo planeado eso, como dije haré otra historia donde si me centraré en Mei de forma romántica como hago usualmente.

Espero que les haya gustado y si es así comenten en los Reviews. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


End file.
